


Almost Halloween

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted spin at the tail end of canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the 3rd season finale and all that came before. You've been warned!
> 
> Written for Once Upon a Land, round 8- canon vs fanon.

"Dammit, Gina, stop rubbing it in!"

Emma wasn't nearly as annoyed as she made herself out to be, after all, she couldn't argue that she'd been an idiot, but who was to know that losing her magic to Zelena's stupid curse would turn her into a brainless idiot? And while Regina did enjoy needling her about it, even the accomplished sorceress hadn't known about that aspect of the spell her half-sister had used Hook as a tool for. 

Until their duking it out on the streets of Storybrooke and the resulting fireworks had quite literally knocked it out of her. 

Dripping glowing green from a spectacularly broken nose, Emma had practically roared in defiance, sending an angry Regina flying. And, unlike that brawl in the graveyard years before, they had looked at one another in astonishment, at the crowd around them-- including the rescued Marian-- and burst into gales of semi-hysterical laughter.

That had been the start of it. Of Regina letting go of a budding love that fate had dropped on her and choosing her own path. With some time and awkwardness-- and persistence from their exasperated sons-- the grown-ups had slowly become friends. It had taken Robin some time to reconnect once more with the wife he'd lost just as Regina found herself drawn to another warrior with a tattooed wrist.

How surprised Emma had been when her penchant for ex-villains brought her a better prospect than a pirate blasting holes in her life. 

Mind you, She of the Fireballs could be even more explosive, but somehow, Emma didn't mind it with Regina. Their fireworks went way back, a familiarity that was almost reassuring to both women and their son. Besides, fireworks had their uses…

Right on cue, a smirking Regina joined her partner in the living room, wiping her hands dry on a dishtowel which she tossed at Emma's exasperated face. Even as the taller woman yanked it away, she was unceremoniously straddled and wrapped up in a gentle embrace. 

"I suppose," Regina drawled with mock snark, "that we should have kept up with those magical lessons then."

Grinning, Emma wrapped strong arms around her and nuzzled into the dark hair. "Yeah, I can't argue with that. Shame we keep getting caught up in an endless stream of drama, huh?"

"For once, it seems to be worth it."

"Anything worth having seems to come with a fight. Glad we figured out what we could be together, me and you."

"I agree."

It wasn't the first time Henry had caught them making out on the couch, but they still made him clap a hand over his face and make an exasperated, grossed-out sound. But the high-pitched boyish giggling was new and both women started and looked around, embarrassed to see Roland grinning at them.

"Hey, Hawkeye," Emma greeted the boy as he scampered over for quick hugs from the women he now saw as beloved aunties, chattering on about the superhero movies he'd become addicted to, thanks to Henry.

"Henry's been telling me about Halloween," he enthused, imperiously shoving his small body between the two women as Regina quickly scrambled to sit more decorously on the couch.

"Let me guess," Emma hemmed with mock thoughtfulness, her smile barely hidden. "Something to do with…" Roland squealed and flailed as she grabbed him and tickled. "The Avengers!"

Once he'd laughed himself out, the puppy eyes were targeted with pinpoint accuracy, bolstered by Henry's 'you're not getting out of this' smirk. 

"At least he didn't ask me to be Loki," Regina muttered just out of earshot of the boys and Emma howled with merriment.


End file.
